You're Real, I Know It
by FallenAngel184
Summary: Wally West knows Artemis is real. Everything is real. The world just doesn't know itself like he does... Spitfire. Wally-centric.


**A/N: I keep seeing these fanfics about crazy people thinking things/people are real, so I gave it a go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer/Warning: Not really any spoilers because it's AU, and obviously I don't own YJ. Otherwise, Spitfire would have happened a LONG time ago.**

Wally West lounged in his bed, red hair scruffy from sleep and arm around his girlfriend, Artemis. She turned over slowly, her golden curls softly tickling his nose.

"Good morning, Baywatch," she smiled, snuggling in closer. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did," he grinned, kissing her forehead lightly. "You're here, aren't you?" Rolling her eyes, she shoved his shoulder playfully.

"You're such a sap," she snickered, but hypocrisized her statement by leaning in closer and pecking his lips.

"You love it," he smirked, running his nimble fingers through her long ponytail. A knock on the door interrupted their playful teasing, and Wally immediately sat up straight.

"Mr. West?" A stout woman dressed in scrubs with bouncy gray curls peered through the doorway into the plain white room. "Your uncle is here to see you." The young man nodded happily, responding by getting up off the bed and turning to kiss Artemis' cheek.

"Bye, Arty," he waved, following the orderly out into the visiting room. Glancing around, he spotted the very person he wanted to see.

"Uncle Barry!" he exclaimed, rushing to hug the tall red-head. "How've you been? How's Aunt Iris? Are the twins alright?" His rapid-fire questions were cut off by his uncle's loud laugh, and he stopped, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, I've been great," Barry Allen started, "and Iris is still resting from the birth last week. And the twins are fantastic! Sure, they cry every ten seconds, but they're just the cutest things you've ever seen." Wally smiled, but something tugged on the back of his mind.

"What about your League duties?" he questioned, tilting his head. "Isn't Batman calling you back to the Watchtower or something?" Barry sighed, his eyes suddenly turning downcast.

"I've told you a million times Wally, I'm not the Flash. And Batman isn't real, or the Justice League, or the Watchtower, or any of it. The world would be better with superheroes, I know, but it just doesn't work that way. _They don't exist_." The green-eyed man just shook his head, chuckling at his uncle's foolishness.

"Of course they do," he admonished. "Without the Justice League, there couldn't be Young Justice, and that's the team I'm on. Stupid, we both know that. And speaking of Young Justice, Artemis is still in my room. She'll be wondering what's keeping me. Maybe you can come tomorrow?"

"No, Wally! The Justice League is not real, and neither is Young Justice _or Artemis_." Those last words were what did it. Something cracked in the young patient's mind, and his eyes seemed to fracture into shattered pieces.

"_NO!_" he screamed, startling his uncle and the orderlies at the door. "_NO, NO, NO!_ ARTEMIS, WHERE ARE YOU? _ARTY!_ SAVE ME, WHERE ARE YOU? _HELP!_ HE'S LYING! _YOU'RE LYING! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?_ NO, NO, NO!" Wally thrashed around, flailing his arms toward his retreating uncle as the nurses and orderlies hauled him back towards his room. "ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS! _ARTEMIS!_"

"Shhh, baby, baby, it's okay, I'm right here, what's wrong? Baywatch, calm down, it's just me. It's Artemis, calm down." The spunky, gray-eyed beauty stroked her boyfriend's disheveled ginger hair, holding him close as tears leaked from his eyes.

"H-he said you w-weren't r-r-real," he stuttered, blinking up at his guardian angel. "B-but he was l-lying, I know it! He w-was lying." She just nodded reassuringly, tugging him up to lie beside her on the bed.

"Of course he was, sweetheart. I'm right here, aren't I?" The young man slowly bobbed his head up and down, agreeing.

"You're real," Wally whispered as he held her close. "I know it."

**A/N: So yeah, it's short, but I had to get it out of my system. Review please! Any suggestions, I will take into consideration! Love you guys *invisible hugs***


End file.
